


Run Away

by childofthenight2035



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, based off that one tumblr post, delivery boy!Jaebeom, idk to find it now, kitchen boy!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: "Someday, Jinyoung. Someday we can run away."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Run Away

“Jinyoung-ah!”

The young man turned around from where he was washing pots at the basin and looked towards the stairs, towards the voice of the housekeeper. Middle-aged and strict, Mrs. Choi hardly ever gave him or the elderly cook any rest. She had been serving the noble Lee family for at least twenty-five years. “Yes, Mrs. Choi?”

“Have you started on the soup yet?”

The child of the house had come down with a cold, it seemed. Jinyoung glanced over at the fireplace, over which the broth had just begun to boil. Vegetables had already been chopped and ready to put in.

“Yes, Mrs. Choi, it will be ready in ten minutes!” he called back, taking the bowl of vegetables and cautiously poking open the lid of the pot to dump them inside. A chill made him shiver and he rushed to ensure the windows were firmly shut. It wouldn’t do to catch a fever in this weather.

He knew he should perhaps get to work on supper, but he could spare a few minutes, couldn’t he?

Jinyoung sank onto the stool by the fireplace, gazing absently into the flames, thinking about the things he had heard that day. A foreign king was to arrive in a few months, bearing a political alliance with the prince…or marriage? Jinyoung had also heard the rumours that stank up the marketplace. Supposedly the foreign princess was a great beauty. How wonderful it would be if they did get married! The celebrations would go on for weeks! 

He could go out wearing the new clothing that the Lee family would surely gift him and see the stalls set up along the roads all the way to the palace gates and all the vendors bearing beautiful goods and the royal ships and the special wines that would be served and the lanterns that would be lit at night, floating up into the sky, away and away…

He suddenly came to his senses and leapt up, unhooking the pot and ladling out the soup into a clean bowl. Spices added, he took a sip and deemed it good enough. Just in time, too, for: “Jinyoung-ah! Is the soup ready yet?”

“Yes, Mrs. Choi, I’ve set it out for you!”

The housekeeper hardly ever came down to the kitchen apart from fetching irregularly timed meals, like this. Her disapproving face came into view and Jinyoung quickly bowed, diverting his gaze. She held out a pouch of coins. “Take this, that delivery boy is to come today, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Mrs. Choi.”

She made another funny noise, took the tray and departed.

Jinyoung resumed his washing of the dishes, mind now on the delivery boy. It was lucky, perhaps, that he was alone: a blush crept up his cheeks.

_Any minute now,_ he thought. _Jaebeom will be here soon._

As he cleared away the last of the dishes, he heard the jingle of a horse cart and the distinctive triple knock on the back door of the kitchen attached to the store room. Jinyoung’s heart suddenly picked up pace.

Excited, he hastily wiped his hands on his apron and hurried to the door to open it.

There, bundled up in the chilly weather, breaths escaping in puffs of fog, stood Jaebeom, gripping a crate of potatoes with several others at his feet. His horse was tethered to the hooks on the wall. As Jinyoung opened the door, his expression changed from caution to unrestrained joy.

“Come inside, quickly,” Jinyoung scolded, “before you catch a cold.”

Jaebeom’s eyes disappeared in glee hearing the fondness in his tone. He obeyed, stepping inside and setting the crate down in its usual place and taking up the empty ones from his last visit. Jinyoung, as usual, attempted to haul a box inside himself, but Jaebeom smacked the back of his head and nudged him aside. He decided he was content enough to watch. 

Jaebeom set the second crate down, discreetly looked around the store and the kitchen, then reached for Jinyoung’s waist to pull him closer. Surprised at Jaebeom’s unusual boldness, he settled his arms looped around the elder’s neck.

“I missed you, love,” Jaebeom whispered, lips only a hair’s breadth from his skin. Something swooped in his stomach. Jinyoung could hardly feel anything apart from his pounding heart.

“I know.” His gaze flickered to Jaebeom’s waiting lips and then he closed that distance. Jinyoung didn’t think he would ever grow weary of kissing him. It was almost a home he never had, Jaebeom’s arms. If only things were simpler…was it fair, that he shouldn’t be allowed happiness? He wanted a family with Jaebeom, a little house with the merry patter of tiny feet and laughter…

“Jinyoung?” The weak call of the cook had Jinyoung hastily putting his distance between him and Jaebeom, nearly knocking over some bean sprouts. 

Wanting more than anything to kiss the smirk off his love’s face, he replied, “Yes?”

“What are you doing? Have you started on supper?”

Jaebeom squeezed his hand briefly and trumped back outside to haul the last few crates in.

“Jaebeom-ssi is here, ma’am.”

With the approval of the cook, Jinyoung stepped outside to bid farewell. Pressing the pouch of coins into Jaebeom’s palms, he kissed him on the cheek and murmured, “The prince might get married soon; did you hear?”

Jaebeom pulled a face. “Don’t gossip, Nyoung. It’ll end up doing more harm than good.”

Jinyoung pretended not to hear. “When will we? Can’t we, hyung?”

A strange little expression flitted across Jaebeom’s face. “Someday, Jinyoung. Someday we’ll run away, far away and say our vows and then we shan’t have to keep any more secrets.” He slipped out a coin from the pouch and tucked it into the younger’s fist.

Comforted in those words, at least for the moment, Jinyoung nodded and smiled sweetly, so sweetly Jaebeom couldn’t resist planting one last kiss onto those lips. 

He stepped away and swiftly mounted his horse. The daylight was fading. Night would fall soon.

“Be safe,” Jinyoung called.

Jaebeom inclined his head, dug his heels in and rode off. Soon the jingle of the cart died away.

Jinyoung let out a bitter little sigh, clutching the coin to his chest, ready to lock it up with the others in his box. Half an hour was all he would get until the next week—and supper still had to be served.


End file.
